1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sanitizing systems, and more particularly, to a sanitizing apparatus for writing utensils.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microorganisms are microscopic organisms that are too small to be seen by the human eye. Microorganisms can be bacteria, fungi, archaea or protists, but not viruses and prions, which are generally classified as non-living. Microorganisms are generally single-celled, or unicellular organisms; however, there are exceptions as some unicellular protists are visible to the average human, and some multicellular species are microscopic. Microorganisms live almost everywhere on earth, and certain microorganisms, such as pathogenic microbes, can invade other organisms and cause diseases that kill millions of people every year.
In most commercial establishments, such as banks, there are writing instruments that are often used by the general public to sign documents and the like. These writing instruments, including pens, are a haven for dangerous microorganisms. Yet at the commercial establishments, the general public typically shares them, thus spreading the dangerous microorganisms from one person to another. There is a need to sanitize writing instruments to prevent the spread of dangerous microorganisms from one person to another.